kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Minnie Mouse
Minnie Mouse is the queen of Disney Castle, who rules the peaceful kingdom alongside King Mickey. Her first appearance was in Disney's "Plane Crazy". Despite being a queen, she rules the kingdom with equality to her citizens and shows no pride to her status. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' Queen of Disney Castle, ruling in Mickey's absence. I, Jiminy Cricket, am accompanying Donald and Goofy as the royal chronicler at her request. Queen Minnie is more concerned than anyone about the king's disappearance. Minnie made her screen debut in "Steamboat Willie" (1928). ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Plane Crazy (1928) Queen of Disney Castle. She is ruling in Mickey's absence. At her request, I'm tagging along with Donald and Goofy as the Royal Chronicler. Queen Minnie is quite concerned about the King, but she knows in her heart that he'll be all right. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Mickey's Surprise Party (1939) Queen of Disney Castle, who reigns over the kingdom while King Mickey is away training. Right now, she is busy putting together the annual Disney Town Dream Festival, but Pete's hijinks aren't making the job any easier. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Queen Minnie is hosting the yearly Dream Festival in Disney Town. During Ventus's visit, they find themselves having trouble with the ice-cream machine that the trio received from their grand uncle, Scrooge McDuck, but Ventus manages to make it work right again. Afterwards, Aqua arrives to defeat monsters attacking the Fruit Ball Area, after which Minnie approaches to thank her. During the Rumble Race, Terra attempts to chase a group of Unversed, but almost gets crushed by Pete, who is posing as Captain Dark. Minnie warns him just in time for him to dodge the car. Then, Minnie tells him to participate in the competition as a means to help them rid of the monsters without breaking the rules. By the end of the Dream Festival, Minnie presents the Million Dream Award to the most-voted heroes in town: Aqua, Terra, and Ventus with the Cream Berry, Double Crunch, and Rock Crunch ice-creams, respectively. Pete angrily confronts her about this, and she is forced to banish him to another dimension to make him understand what trouble he has caused. During the ending credits, she observes with her friends as Louie, Dewey, and Huey race. Kingdom Hearts Queen Minnie and Daisy Duck go over to the flowery courtyard, where they see Donald Duck fussing with Goofy about something top secret. They demand an explanation for that, so he hands over the letter he found in Pluto's mouth from King Mickey. After that, she has them follow the king's lead, worrying for all of them as well as Chip and Dale, who are the engineers for the Gummi Ship. From there on, she rules the kingdom on her own. Minnie Mouse is the one who sent Jiminy as their royal chronicler. Minnie Mouse is not really seen again until the ending credits of ''Kingdom Hearts, where she sees Huey, Dewey, and Louie return from Traverse Town. ''Kingdom Hearts II One year after the events of ''Kingdom Hearts, Queen Minnie is still ruling the world of Disney Castle on her own, with Lady Daisy as her adviser. Prior to Sora, Donald, and Goofy's visit, black rose thorns suddenly appear in the Hall of the Cornerstone, where the Cornerstone of Light is kept. Soon after Heartless begin appearing in the castle and that opens the pathway to Disney Castle. When Sora and the others visit Disney Castle, they find out that it is in danger because of Maleficent and Pete, who are threatening the castle by changing the past. Sora escorts Minnie to the king's throne, where a secret entrance lie for entering Timeless River, the castle construction site in the past. While Sora and company set off to Timeless River to prevent the past from changing, Minnie remains in the castle to protect it. After the castle is safe again, Queen Minnie continues to protect the kingdom, though it becomes the safest world throughout the game. During the end credits, she is seen reunited with King Mickey, holding hands and noses touching each other. Appearance Queen Minnie is an anthropomorphized mouse with black fur and large, black, circular ears. She has long eyelashes and wears a gold tiara with a ruby Hidden Mickey-shaped symbol set in the middle. She wears an elegant ball gown with short, ball-shaped sleeves. The top of the gown is pink with red lining. The pink section sports a flower-like pattern inside circles that line the bottom. She wears another, salmon-colored layer underneath this, and a third, pleated, red layer under that. Minnie also wears white gloves that cover her whole arms and a large, red bow on the back of her dress. Abilities Minnie does not have many offensive techniques, unlike the other support characters, but she can fire a light blue sphere of light, known as "Pearl", when an enemy is nearby hers. These spheres are very similar to the ones King Mickey fires when summoned by Riku in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories. Together, she and Sora can use the powerful "Faith" reaction command, which temporarily banishes all Heartless in range, or defeat them if they are wounded enough. Even though she lacks power, she is strangely one of the most useful assistant characters in the game. She has also shown the ability to seal rooms in hopes of keeping out unwanted visitors, like she did with the Throne Room, but the Darkness found a way to seep into the room anyway, meaning her magic may not be powerful enough to completely hold back darkness. Trivia *The original Minnie Mouse is not seen in Timeless River, suggesting that she wasn't present back in the early days of Disney Castle. *In Kingdom Hearts, when you watch Queen Minnie in full view in the journal, you can't make her turn, unlike all the other characters. *In real life, Minnie's English voice actress, Russi Taylor, was married to Mickey's voice actor, Wayne Allwine. Because Allwine has recently passed away, she is now widowed. *Queen Minnie's Wedding Ring functions as the key to the Cornerstone of Light. *In Kingdom Hearts, whenever Minnie turns around, her ears remain a rounded shaped so they are constantly facing the screen, just like in Disney cartoons (the same rule applies to Mickey, who also has rounded ears when he appears at the end of the game, as in the cartoons). However, in Kingdom Hearts II (and all other games afterward), their ears stay in the same position whichever way they are facing (similar to how they appear in Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas). *In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Queen Minnie asks Aqua to address her as "Minnie". This is similar to how King Mickey asked Riku to simply call him "Mickey" in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. de:Minnie Maus fr:Reine Minnie Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category: Kingdom Hearts II characters Category: Disney characters Category: Disney Castle Category: Allies Category:Disney Town Category:Somebody